the queen heiress of Casper high educational college for pretty gothic
by GlraxaystarfireKatnissbluerose
Summary: when the most beautiful girl in Caspar high became the next million-dollars heiress to the Manson fortune her parents decided it was time to send their daughter to a secret college program for pure princess-Gothic as her new classes Begin in the springs of this year. when her boyfriend Danny brought house to support him and his soon to-be fiancée they discover that she pregnant


"well hi everyone's welcome to first ever fan fiction of Danny phantom that I didn't screw up on so mini time so hopeful you will like this story better since their no grammars problem or miss-spell punctuation marks in this chapter but do I still need to fix my paragraph line let me know ."

because I need your review think you!

* * *

chapter 1

* * *

the world was beautiful in the morning time as the largest and smallest woodlands creature begin wake up to searches for foods and waters in amity park Natural forest, when the first peoples of this one small town get really for their first day back to school and work.

Has the clock readied 6:45-am in the morning at the Manson's residence to which the young Manson's girl was still fast sleep in her royal queen size bed with her beautifully violet curtain's covering the tent rode on her bedroom ceilings, to which the famous girl was exhaustion from yell at her overbearing parents who think it would be best if she had the most royals bedroom in all of amity park in-case she end-up married the man of her dream.

Meanwhile in the kitchen of the royal family, as Mrs. Manson and her husband who was arguing over the fact that their daughter is almost eighteen and she will need to take more responsibly for her action, even if "She has to move out of this riches mansion to start her own life as simple adult with her allow it of in-hesitance money involve into her natural life than so bet,

plus we need are precise daughter to learn the basic of being modernizes princess when she finally turn twenty-five in a few long year away from now so that way she will be ready for the real business world of the future .

"which Will mean I don't want her to miss out on personal drama at home and no more stay out late with her friends when she has choirs to do at home, I want her to study for princess educational college this weekends to learn how to be proper heiress. which also mean I want her to have the best of her own future without the tide down of friendship and Gothics duty raiding it said Mrs. Pamela Manson!

well dear if that all that matter to you, then I wouldn't hold it against you for wanting our daughter to have good career in college next year in the fall."But consider we don't show her the pamphlet to the princess educational college first so that way she will get good ideas on what will happen if she doesn't choose to goes for herself said Mr. Jeremy Manson.

well maybe I should consider a possible of an arrange marriage after all it not like she already lost her woman-hoods to the men she love and It mine make her happy if we do married her off to the Fenton boy, instead of those other freak that don't have a penny in there name so here what were go to do.

Meanwhile on the street of amity park were Samantha 's friends usually do theirs daily ghost patrol stand Daniel James Fenton Senior Aka Danny Phantom, who spin most of his life fighting ghost's to protect his friends and family from the most evils people's like the guy in white.

That likes to hunt down his small cousin in ghost uniform and ghost-bloods in hope doing painful test and expierment on them Was also get ready to start his first day back to school by going over to his precisous girlfriend house to wake her up because of her overbearing parents said "she is deadly sleeper who won't hesitant to punch your light out if you mass with her why she sleeping.

and beside she like doesn't like wear pink grown or dresses at all because she consider herself the creature of the night with kind reponisble heart of slivers and gold's. but Gentle when force to do something's for friends and family which was the reason why they ask the fenton's to which when they aren't home.


End file.
